Marie is out of her mind?
by SlavicRevival
Summary: Marie has been quite depressed ever since Callie disappeared, but after meeting one of the most handsome guys she has ever been greeted to, she feels almost happy for the first time in a few days. She feels emotions she has never felt before, like love which she never recieved from her companion or her fans, no that wasn't love, this is true love. Is it?
1. Prologue

Matt walked down in inkopolis square with his headphones on his neck and a plaid shirt over the white shirt with black jeans and black sneakers. He had heard about a bounty for DJ Octavio for 100'000'000 dollars. He had his charge shot and curling bombs with his pink coloured tentacles spiked, he was ready for the challenge. He entered the kettle that lead to Octo canyon.

"Hi, I'm here for the job," Matthew forespoke. Marie turned around to see a handsome face In front of her.

"Hi," She replied while blushing. Matt replied by giving her a strange look, girls had never liked him before.

"Your here for the job, right?" Marie asked.

"Yes, why did you think you I would come here?" Matt replied with a question.

"Ohh just because," Marie replied while blushing.

"Meh, doesn't matter, I just head into that kettle right?" Matt asked.

"Yes, oh and here is this hero gear, It is used. Also I will refer to you as agent 4," Marie replied again while blushing.

"Got it," Matt responded while heading out.

Marie did not know what was going to happen next or if he would come back, but a few seconds later Marie jumped into the kettle.

Hi guys Croatiacool here, favourite and follow for some more, and hope you enjoyed this beginning of my first romance story, I will keep things innocent.


	2. Chapter 1: Earth to Marie!

Marie headed in the kettle to see clearly that Matt didn't need much help. He was bouncing off the walls, shooting every octoling insight. Marie thought of how charming he was.

"All done, What is next?"

"What?!" Marie yelled,"You are already done."

"Yes," Matt replied, "Those creatures don't have limbs."

"Well okay then, we will move on," Marie responded. Marie again blushed, she just thought he was super cool, he acted so chill and yet she didn't know if Matt felt the same, she had to find out.

"Wait, Matt," Marie forespoke.

"Yes," Matt replied.

Marie became frozen for a few second, the unpaused by asking,"Use this headset, so we can communicate."

"Okay then," Matt responded. Marie couldn't come to her senses to tell him how she felt, she thought " Maybe next time, If there is one,"

The two headed into the next kettle. Marie told him to shoot the sponges to make them expand and to watch out for the squeegees. She started to daydream about the two of them running through a field of flowers a and holding hands, but that was woken up by him saying on the headset,

"Got the zapfish." Marie smiled and replied by saying,

"Good work agent 4, keep this up and you will get your bounty no time."

"Ohh squirrel," Matt responded.

"What?" Marie responded.

"Oh, I have ADHD," Matt replied.

"Oh, okay," Marie responded.

"Do you have a promblem with that?" Matt asked.

"No, not at all," Marie replied. Marie didn't have a promblem with it at all. She was totally fine with it, but this feeling that she had for Matt made her feel like she's out of her mind.


	3. Chapter 2: She is extraordinary

Marie and Matt headed into the third kettle of the overworld, going inside and shooting the octarians and grabbing armour, and Marie started to daydream of the two dancing in a ballroom with Matt in a suit and her in a puffy dress. She sighed and Matt responded by asking,

"What's with the down attitude?"

"Oh nothing," Marie replied.

"Okay, but I do know your upset about something," Matt responded. Marie was dead quiet like a tv that was muted. Then Matt replied by saying,

"Oh it's your cousin Callie."

Marie whispered sarcastically "Yah, sure why the heck not."

The day ended the next hour and the two headed to their homes. Marie decided she was going to change her wardrobe a bit. She was going to dress somewhat like the average inkling. She decided to ditch the hat and bow and let her tentacles out long. Matt arrived the next day to see Marie with her tentacles let loose with a black shirt, black skirt, and sneakers.

"Wow you look... diffrent," Matt replied.

Marie replied by putting one hand on her tentacle and smirking. Then spoke up by responding "Aww, someone noticed."

"Yah," Matt replied by staring at Marie's face differently.


	4. Chapter3: Head over squids for you

The two headed into the boss kettle. Marie was in a helicopter upahead to see a giant toaster below.

"Watch out and don't become toast," Marie yelled into her headset.

"Haha, I get it but thanks," Matt responded. Marie smiled and thought of what the two could be. Matt jumped from toast to toast and splatted the tentacle.

"Some of the toast have metal on the side so be careful," Marie forespoke.

"Got it," Matt replied. He was able to find a route through the toast and get to the tentacle and once again splatted the tentacle.

"Now you must go through a certain path, and donut get killed," Marie forepoke once again.

"You are hilarious Marie," Matt responded. Matt squid jumped on the path and toasted the toaster, rescuing the zapfish.

"Nice work Agent 4," Marie yelled gracefully.

"Eh, I could not have done it without you," Matt replied.

"Ahh geez it was nothing," Marie responded.

"Actually could I ask you something?" Matt asked.

"What is it?" Marie replied with a question.

"Will... will... will... you go on... on a date... with me?" Matt asked.

Marie had paused again as if she died and went to heaven.

"Sure," Marie replied not trying to make it seem like she was madly in love.

"I will pick you up at 6:30," Matt replied.

"Sounds agree able," Marie replied.

"Okay, see you then," Matt responded.

For once Marie's dreams came true.


	5. Chapter 4 : First date

_Marie was at home getting ready for her first date, she wasn't going to wear anything special but, what she had worn today,. She received a text from Marina asking what she was doing tonight. Most inklings thought the two bands hated eachother but Marina and Marie actually became beasties after awhile after being the one that is considered the party pooper by the other member._

 _"How's it going," Marina texted._

 _"Not to bad, going on my first date," Marie replied._

 _"Who is it? Are they cute?," Marina asked._

 _"It's this squid named Matt," Marie responded. "He is helping with the zapfish."_

 _"Oh," Marina replied._

 _"I think I am in love with him," Marie responded._

 _"Why do you say that?" Marina asked._

 _"He laughs at my dumb jokes, he is caring about what I say and he actually takes my advice," Marie responded._

 _"Want to meet for coffee tomorrow so I could see him?" Marina asked._

 _"Sure meet you there for 11:00," Marie replied. Marie headed outside to see a black sedan infront of the building. Matt came out of it to greet Marie with a bouquet of roses._

 _"Aww, roses are my favourite," Marie Fore spoke._

 _"Really I guessed at the flower shop," Matt replied._

 _"Well you guessed right," Marie responded. The two got in the car, Marie noticed that Matt was wearing a blue plaid shirt and black jeans. She thought that is what he wore best._

 _"Where are we going?" Marie asked._

 _"To a fancy Italian restaurant oasis," Matt replied._

 _"But you need to be rich or be a good friend of the owner," Marie responded._

 _" Well first off, I have made a bunch of money from my job being a therapist and graduating college early, and second in college I played hockey with the owner, We are very good friends," Matt responded._

 _"Wait what," Marie replied._

 _"Yes everything I just said is true," Matt replied," This is the first date, you got to impress."_

 _"I guess you are right," Marie responded._


	6. Chapter 5 : Flavours of new worlds

Matt and Marie got out of Matt's sedan, and headed into Oasis. Matt step infront of the front desk and asked,

"Table for two please."

" I'm sorry sir but you... Oh, Matt sorry my bad," The manager replied.

"Eh, no problem, now about that table," Matt responded.

"Right this way sir," The manager replied. He showed them to the table, the two sat down as a waiter poured water into their glasses and asked,

"What can I get for you two lovebirds?"

"Ladies first," Matt responded.

"The pasta alfredo," Marie responded.

"For me, I will get the pizza," Matt replied.

" I will get your food right a way sir," The waiter responded.

"Thank you so much," Matt replied, " So as a kid what did you want to be when you were a kid?"

"I guess I really never thought of that," Marie replied.

"C'mon, there must be something you wanted to be as a child," Matt responded.

"I guess I didn't want to be the leader of inkopolis and have people fight over dumb topics," Marie responded.

"Wait what, you didn't want to be part of the squid sisters," Matt replied.

"No," Marie responded, "Callie blackmailed me into it, or she would post pictures of me as a teen squid."

"Then why the fuck are you trying to save her," Matt responded.

"For the zapfish," Marie responded.

"That was Callie's idea for electricity, wasn't it?" Matt asked.

"Yes it was, although we do have a few hydro electric plants," Marie responded.

"Ohh the food is here," Matt responded. The two dived in the food, they thought that it was a symphony in their mouths, and yet so beautiful, like every bite was a experience of a new world, if they were experiencing the most beautiful thing on earth. No the universe. Like they were stepping into a new galaxy.

" We get it for free," Matt spoke.

"Why?" Marie asked.

"I invested in this place after the owner and I were done university, he started a restaurant here and I had some extra money, so I invested in it,"

"So you get free food?" Marie asked.

"Yes pretty much, I helped him out with this place," Matt replied. The two grabbed a breath mint for themselves and Matt opened the door for Marie. Marie thought to herself "This squid is perfect for me." The two headed back into the car.


	7. Chapter 6: Friend zoned?

Matt start driving outside of inkopolis, Marie then asked,

"Where are we going."

"Someplace beautiful eh," Matt responded. Matt drove them up a hill that was outside of inkopolis,

"Come out of the car and sit on the hood with me," Matt asked. Marie didn't question him, she trusted him more than she trusted anyone else.

"Come on don't be shy, relax and put your arms behind your head," Marie did exactly this, relaxing.

"Why do you even like your cousin?" Matt asked.

" I don't know, I never said I did," Marie responded, "I had to bail her out once for having a cocaine possession."

"Have you ever looked at the stars?" Matt asked. Marie did not know what this had to do with anything, but she answered,

"No."

"Maybe it is because you can't see them in the city," Matt responded.

"Yeah, that may be it," Marie replied.

"They shine so bright," Matt replied.

"Yeah," Marie replied.

"They are so beautiful, but not as beautiful as you," Matt responded, " I know that sounds cheesy but it's true." Marie became speechless, she didn't know what to say, the first time anyone really said anything nice to her. Callie never said anything at all, she was just an attetion hog and always told Marie to shut up. "Aww shut up," She replied in a sarcastic tone.

"I was adopted so I never knew my biological parents, I always wondered who they where," Matt responded.

"It is getting late," Marie replied.

"Need a ride home?" Matt asked.

"Sure," Marie responded. Matt drove Marie home, she told him about how she was going for coffee tomorrow and asked if he wanted to come and he replied with a nod.

"This my stop," Marie spoke to Matt.

"Good night," Matt responded.

"Good night," Marie replied as she headed in.


	8. Chapter 7: On the hook

Marie had looked at the clock to see that it was 9:30, so she scrambled to get up and get ready for the day, she had to meet Marina at the cafe at 11:30. She got dressed at stumbled down the stairs in her ampartment building, she checked her phone to see that it was 11:11. She called a taxi and begged for the driver to drive her to the cafe. Clearly the driver was in a good mood. She got to the cafe at 11:25 five minutes early, she payed the driver the $45 and dashed to the door. She put her hand on it and put her head down to try and catch her breath.

"Marie you alright?" Marina asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Marie responded. Then Marie noticed something about Marina, she was wearing shades.

"What is with the shade?" Marie asked.

"Ohhh," Marina hesitated, "Nothing... Nothing at all." Marie immediately became suspicious, she knew that there was going to be a reason as juicy as a New York steak.

"Marina, seriously what is with the shades?" Marie asked seriously.

"Nothing, I swear," Marina responded.

"That is as bull as sheldons girlfriend," Marie replied more suspicious than Sherlock homes. She flipped the glasses off to see one eye blacker than ashes.

"What happend?" Marie asked.

"Pearl keeps beating on me," Marina responded as she broke into tears.

"Look it's fine Marina, you can just stay at my place until it blows over," Marie replied.

"No," Marina responded, "I can't or she will kill me."

"Oh my," Marie replied.

"Hey Marie," Matt spoke from across the room.

"Not now Matt," Marie responded.

"Is it something to do with off the hook?" Matt asked.

"Yes," Marina replied, "Pearl keeps using me as her punching bag."

"Yes that is all the evidence that the International inkling intelligence agency needs," Matt responded more joyous than a kid on Christmas.

"Wait you work for the I.I.I.A?" Marie and Marina asked in sync.

"No, but my non-biological brothers do, and they have been on this case for months," Matt replied.

"So Pearl is going to jail?" Marina asked.

"No she is going to be killed," Matt responded, "Oh, I have to get back to work, see you Marie." Marie and Marina both didn't know what the fuck just happened, but they didn't care.


	9. Chapter 8: The truth

Marie headed to inkopolis tower, went inside to see what was going on for turf wars, she couldn't wait to see Matt again. She was thinking that they would go together like Windex and a mirror. She checked her phone and headed down to the bay, that is where the two wanted to meet, he had made sandwiches and they were going to have a picnic, until she got a text from him saying,

"Sorry, can't do tonight." Marie became confused, if he was almost Mr. Perfect then how could he strike out on this opportunity.

"Why not?" Marie asked.

"I found out my biological parents died in the Great War," Matt responded.

"Oh my," Marie responded.

"Also that I have a paranoid biological brother," Matt replied, "One with powers that could kill us all." Marie got in the taxi and asked to rush to aura therapy, the place that Matt worked at. She went into his office to see a green inkling in a black hoodie, black cargo shorts, and black boots, on his desk.

"What is going on?" Marie asked.

"I don't know," Matt responded. The so called brother was floating in the air with no pupils in his eyes with green flames surrounding him. Matt rushed and grabbed anti depressants and chucked them at the flaming figure. The figure fell face first on the ground.

"What the fuck was that?" Marie asked.

"I am as clueless as a squid with amnesia," Matt replied.

"Is the date still on," Marie asked.

" Yeah, I guess," Matt replied.

"What's wrong?" Marie asked.

"I'm still upset about my parents," Matt responded.

"Well don't let that ruin your day," Marie replied.

"No you don't get it," Matt responded.

"What do I not get?" Marie asked.

"My mother was an Octoling," Matt replied.


	10. Chapter 9: Jealousy strikes the innocent

"What," Marie yelled.

"Yes it appears my mother killed my father," Matt responded.

"Are we still going out?" Marie asked.

"Hell yeah," Matt responded. Matt drove Marie to the beach were they enjoyed sandwiches and lemonade on the beach, the sun was setting and the two looked at eachothers eyes and kissed for the very first time. Until a green inkling came flying down from the sky, the one from before but with shades and a metal piece on their boots and back. He landed pushing sand near them.

"Run and get out before it's to late," The figure yelled.

"No, we are not going to let you ruin this date," Matt and Marie replied. An octoling appeared floating in the air above the ocean with a weapon that didn't look like a normal thing that squids that used in turf war. A beam of physchic powers came and was fired at the couple. The green inkling protected them with a phychic barrier.

"Run now," The inkling yelled. The inkling and the octoling cotinued to fight till the two got out of the area leaving it behind.


	11. Chapter 10: Breakup

"Look Matt," Marie fore spoke.

"What is it Marie," Matt replied.

"It is not you, it's me," Marie responded.

"I get it," Matt replied.

"What!" Marie yelled.

"You are intimidated because I am Mr.perfect ," Matt replied.

"I guess your right," Marie responded.

"I will drive you home this one last time," Matt replied.

"Okay," Marie said somewhat depressed. Matt drove her home. He had left town and went back to Canada, Callie did come home, as if nothing had ever happened. Marie did not know what was going to happen next, but she was happy for the upcoming Squid rock concert in five days. She was going to let her inner emo go loose.

Homecoming is part 2 ;)


End file.
